Vehicles used to transport a sizeable number of passengers, for example aircraft, ships or boats, are frequently equipped, according to individual wishes of the vehicle operator, with passenger seats and equipment that ensure passenger wellbeing on board the vehicle. The economic efficiency of such a vehicle can be improved if a degree of modularity and flexibility in terms of equipment is implemented. To this effect attachment systems are used by means of which passenger seats or cabin monuments can be attached at individual positions within a vehicle cabin. In an aircraft such an attachment system comprises seat rails and mounting devices that can be inserted in said seat rails. The seat rails are arranged on or in a cabin floor and comprise a number of spaced-apart indentations or recesses with which the mounting devices can establish click-on connections. In this arrangement, reconfiguring an aircraft cabin requires deinstallation and reinstallation of passenger seats and other cabin equipment components at the predetermined positions. Such an approach is relatively time consuming because all the passenger seats need to be brought manually from one position to another position, and in the case of modern passenger seats in addition need to be supplied with electrical power and data connection devices. Overall, frequent necessity for reconfiguration, which is associated with vehicle downtime, can have a negative effect on the economic efficiency of the vehicle.
Simplification of the establishment of electrical connections by means of inductive coupling elements in a vehicle floor and passenger seats arranged thereon is proposed in DE 10 2008 024 217 A1.